Fallen Fairytale
by BeehiveOneThreeZer0
Summary: Do you beleive in fairytales? Or do you choose to dwell in the darkness of this world? Dark fic. Rape, torture, blood and all that stuff. Dedicated to Terra Hotaru.
1. The Fairytale Lives

Fallen Fairytale

Dedicated to Terra Hotaru

You wanted gore, blood, torture and other icky gooey darkness stuffs. I hope I can at least give you a cold chill.

LOTS of Sex. You had your warning.

This does change POV on occasion.

x-v-x-v-x

Once upon a time, there was a faraway kingdom. A pretty castle bathed in sunlight and caressed by a gentle breeze, overlooking the cliffs and ocean beneath its sparkling grandeur. A court of four men, under one good king ruled these pleasant lands. All was well, the land prosperous, harvest bountiful, and the celebrations never seemed to cease. War was something beyond imagination.

How I wish I still believed such ludicrous fairytales.

Thunder clapped in the distance, the heated stream of plasma gracing the scarred land with its unholy light. Remembered flags fluttered on the thick, heated wind, carrying the scent of rotting meat and soaked earth. A crow sighs at the meal of blind eyes and deaf ears, flapping it's obsidian wings as talons pierce the cheeks and lips.

My gaze didn't waver I beheld the mounds of decomposition and wasted morale. The thick sludge of secreted body fluids besmirched my garb of pure white and stained my innocence with its crimson. Behind me, a storm rolls forward, beyond my stare, a castle stained black with lost blood from time's hash grip. Slowly I walk towards this ruin, diaphanous streams of white fabric flow behind me, occasionally brushing against something to rip or become stained in their holy dance.

I do not pay attention to the foreboding doom behind me. I pass over bodies for faces I once recognized, their expressions contorted from decay and frozen pain. They are lost in the winds of time as I approach, begging me with whispers on the sudden chill of wind to turn away. "Do not be afraid," I whisper to them, pausing in a pool of blood. "And do not yearn for me."

There was a howl of thunder in the distance, my hand touched the front door sludge on the rotting door, and my fate was sealed within as they shut.

x-v-x-v-x

"Axel hurry your ass up, we'll be late."

"Shut up Red. I'll take my own goddamn time."

She sighed heavily at me, clearly irritated as I meandered slowly through the front doors of a castle, nose buried in a manual. "It says here Umbra Castle is approximately over three thousand years old. It was built entirely by hand," I read aloud, looking up at the large stone entry way. "One of few surviving castles, it's rumored people were terrified to even look at it."

"Umbra means ghost in Latin you idiot, anyone in the right of mind would stay away from this place."

"Scared Red?"

"Do you want me to teach you gay sex with my shoe?" she asked innocently before grabbing my jacket and pulling me through the doorway to catch up with the tour group.

I wandered numbly around, dumbstruck by the amazing spectacle of the castle. It was just so BIG; I read my manual to better understand the rooms and layout. "Hey Red, you go on, I'll catch up."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "whatever. You know where the hotel is."

I nodded and walked into the audience chamber, I was there before the group, allowing me to look around and take a few good pictures. It was spectacular, and yet somehow creepy. The air was cold in the room and it was over eighty degrees outside. Looking through the viewfinder to take a picture of the throne I spotted a boy clad in white, lowering the camera he was still there. He was laid back against the arm rest, head tilted back and his legs draped over the other side. He was in a gentle slumber.

"Hey!" I shouted, "We're not allowed up there!"

Seriously, it wasn't fair. I would kill to have the balls to go up there, but after my last run in with security in a tour group, I didn't let a hair fall over the boundary lines. A pair of strikingly blue eyes opened and looked at me, filled with wisdom and agony that could have lasted centuries. They seemed to ask a question, and answer it with the same gaze.

The muddled voices of my tour group made me turn around, Red's voice marginally recognizable over the crowds as she chattered away with the unsuspecting victim of our group. I turned back to the blonde to find him gone, a strange heaviness in the air. Slowly, I turned and left for another section of the restored castle.

As I wandered around, headphones in so I didn't get distracted again. The song Heart by Jars of Clay played to me. I read my brochure and manual, taking pictures of all the main features, then spotted the blonde again. He looked directly at me, almost _through _me, eyes narrowing as he turned and walked down a flight of stairs with an inhuman grace. I let out a noise in protest and hesitated following at the cheery yellow CAUTION tape blockading me. I slipped under it and called out to the nameless boy, tripping on the stairs once. A flash of white caught the corner of my eye and I chased him, how was he walking so slowly and yet so damn _fast_? It was a few minutes before I realized I was in a dungeon, and I had no clue where I was.

A soft click caught my attention and I turned to see the blonde again, standing perfectly still. His back was to the wall, and I actually managed to get a good look at what he was wearing. Pure white. An additional band of white was at his neck, forearms and waist, holding down the old fashioned white shirt. Each tie of fabric seemed to float on an unfelt wind, dancing in a nonexistent breeze created for him. He was heavenly other than one fact…

He was coated in blood.

Completely bathed in it; blood spattered over his shirt, completely soaked into his pants and his short sleeves, dripping down his fingers and leaving thick streams down his face. His blue eyes were wide and freaky, slightly bloodshot and thinly masked under his blonde hair. My headphones suddenly delivered a sharp shock to my head and I yanked them out cursing softly. The blonde's head tilted to one side and he blinked slowly. I could hear a faint hum, almost like something vibrating closer to us in the dank room. When it surrounded me, I made it out to be begging whispers, I was scared shitless. "Wha… what is that?"

The blonde said nothing, taking a step back and literally going through the wall. THROUGH. THE. WALL.

He was gone in two seconds, and for some dumb unknown reason I found myself walking up to it. It had to be a trick, it _had _to be. But as I my hand touched the cold, damp stone I realized it wasn't a trick, it was no joke. I spun around sharply at a whisper I couldn't understand and pressed my back against the wall when I found myself inches from the bloodstained blonde.

He was a ghost.

Up close, he was nearly the same color as his clothes, blue veins vaguely visible under his crystal skin. I drew back sharply as his hand rose and lingered in front of my face for a moment. He never blinked as I fainted.

"Are you awake?"

No… no I'm not.

"Wake up redhead."

I groaned and rolled over, damn room service. I looked up to see an old fashioned maid's outfit. The extremely thin woman with blonde hair and sheet white skin regarded me coolly.

"It's been so long since we last had company, do get ready. Roxas awaits you in the audience chamber."

I blinked up at her, "What?"

"Prepare yourself. Roxas is expecting you redhead."

"Roxas is in the audience chamber, get ready."

I watched in horror as she walked through the door, not open it and walk through it… just… walked through the thick wood, as if nothing was there.

I remembered now, and I started screaming hysterically.

"Are you quite finished?"

I spun around to find someone floating above me. He stood on the ceiling, hair defying gravity in a loose pony tail, black streaked with white and an eye patch covering one of his eyes. "NO!" I screamed. "NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

He _walked down my wall. _As if it was the most natural thing, like walking down a street. "Are you quiet finished?" He asked again.

"NO!" I repeated.

"Do cease, I would hate to have to force it upon you. Roxas is waiting in the audience chamber, I am to escort you there."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE!? WHERE AM I!?"

He didn't answer. "Are you ready to be escorted to meet Roxas in the audience chamber?"

I blinked at him, I was getting nowhere, maybe this Roxas person could give me a straight, understandable answer. I numbly followed him around, casually walking into a door a couple times, once nearly hard enough to break my nose. The ghost just apologized and continued on. I found myself in the audience chamber, everything was well lit and it was still day time. In a high throne sat the infamous blonde. The ghost man bowed and then left, Roxas and I were alone in the large room.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay redhead, I am Roxas." He wasn't covered in blood now.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I screamed.

He tilted his head, as if I was speaking Vietnamese or something, honestly puzzled by my question. "Pardon?"

"What's going on here!? What are you people!? Where am I!? What happened!?"

He blinked slowly as I wildly looked around in my panic. Then he was standing in front of me, a cold, icy breeze surrounding his small frame and making my skill turning to bumps. "I brought you to my home," he said simply. "And I will keep you here."

"What am I? A PET?"

"If that is a term you choose to use, then it is so."

My jaw dropped, "look pal! I've got a life to get back to, wake me up and let me get back to it!"

"No," he said simply. "You are mine."

"Like Hell I am!"

"I shall enjoy your breaking in," he said in a not amused tone.

"WHAT ARE YOU! I can see _through _you!"

"I am long since nonexistent."

"In English?"

"I'm dead you oaf."

I started panicking, jumping backwards and away from him screaming "ghost" at the top of my lungs and pointing at him.

"CEASE THAT _INFERNAL_ RACKET!" He roared.

I shut up. His voice echoed with what seemed like a deeper and more malevolent tone, blue eyes shifting like fire. "Am… I…?"

"Not unless I decide so," he said firmly. "BUT you _will_ be deceased if you do not cease with your obnoxious screaming."

"Can I go home now?" I asked weakly.

"No."

"Please?" my voice was getting to that point of squeakiness.

"No, ask again. I beckon you to do so; it will be your last action."

I didn't.

"You are my pet, and you will do as I wish. If not you shall be punished."

"Punished how?"

"You will merely have to wait and see," he replied with a cruel smirk. "You will find out in the night, I prepare to break you in the upcoming night, Xigbar will see your exit, until then redhead."

"Break… me?" Like shoes? Horses? I didn't like the sound of that.

"Until then," he repeated, turning and walking back to his throne, "Redhead."

"Axel," I said numbly, scared out of my mind as the dual haired ghost approached me.

"Very well, until then… Axel."

Cold tremors crawled through my body when he said my name. The said Xigbar gripped my arm tightly and led me away to the room I had been in earlier. He lingered in the room as I paced around, trying to register what all had just happened… I was in the world of ghosts? I _wasn't _dead? Then how could I be here?

It made no sense. Xigbar sighed heavily. They can breathe?!

"I'm going to tell you this now 'Axel'," he drawled. "don't look out the windows."

"Why not?" I asked, glancing at the framed glass.

"The windows display the view of our last time in history, when Roxas rejoined his fallen comrades after death."

"Day one?"

"You're phrases are irritating, yes, day one."

"What... what happened?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "You must inquire as to how we became ghosts?"

"How did you die? What happened to Roxas?"

He sighed and indicated for me to sit down, I did obediently. Shit, I've got to stop doing that; I really will be his pet at this rate. Sit boy, now roll over.

The room seemed to darken as Xigbar stood in front of me, "there was a war. 'Umbra' Castle lost its name, people, royalty, and honor. We may have been peaceful, but we were not easily defeated; we survived death only to be eternally bound to the castle we sought to protect."

"What does that have to do with-"

"Prince Roxas Hikari, the last survivor of the attack. He was killed after witnessing our deaths as we fought to protect him. Namine', the maid you encountered earlier would be able to tell you more on that specific topic. However, the trauma led Roxas's spirit to walk the battle field. He chose to stay here as punishment for not protecting his people."

"Sounds lonely…"

"Which is why we chose to stay with him, however, I fear our late Prince may have gone mad with his hatred towards our killers and tormentors. I must warn you…"

Xigbar looked me up and down with a harsh, cold glare, "The resemblance is uncanny."

With that said, his mouth twisted in disgust and he left the room through the ceiling before I could ask any further questions… what did he mean by resemblance?

I resisted the urge to look out the window all damn day, eventually the sun went down and a group of four hooded men made me stand in the center of their rigid square as I was led away to another room. Much larger than the other, but it was by far creepier. Every surface that could carry a reflection was shattered; glass littered the floor and the walls seemed to be painted with blood. The four hooded people exited, leaving Roxas and I in the room alone again.

"Are you prepared to break me?" I challenged. "It'll be harder than you think."

He jolted his neck sharply to one side with an inhuman speed, an audible crack making me wince. He stood up from his seat in the center of a large, ripped canopy bed, and then slowly turned to face me.

I've never seen someone so _pissed_. His blue eyes were practically moving with an intense flame incased in the irises, he suddenly appeared in front of me and lifted me by the neck. I yelped at this, the only reason he could keep my feet off the floor was because he was _FLOATING_. I'd describe this more, but I was too distracted at the time by the lack of air reaching my lungs to concentrate on it.

I was _thrown _effortlessly into a wall, I think something cracked... Before I could even groan in pain, his hand was in my shirt and he was lifting me. I groggily noticed he was calm now, "Do not test me redhead. You are in no position."

"I noticed," I muttered. He slammed my head against the wall, something cracked this time, I could hear my bones breaking.

I whimpered slightly. "Are you finished?"

I nodded weakly, croaking "yessir."

"Good boy," he said in a smooth, dark tone. I held back another weak sound and winced when I felt him lower me to the floor. "Will you comply?"

I didn't know what he meant, but I sure as hell didn't want my head slammed into a wall again. I just looked into the now eye level starry blue and nodded again, almost desperately. "Very good," he cooed with a sly smile, "It's always better to accept the pain you are about to encounter, and I do hope you feel every," I was clutched in both his hands, "little" lifted off the ground, "fragment," and thrown onto his bed.

I scrambled for a moment when I felt the insanely strong blonde tug at the hem of my pants, looking confused. "What in God's holy name?"

I blinked. He… wanted something with my pants?

"Take them off," he commanded and for a moment I hesitated. My reward for this was his hand grabbing my hair and yanking me backwards sharply. "Off," he repeated.

I quickly undid my jeans and slid them off. The ghost prince looked irritated to see my boxers, "What is it with this century and layers of fabric?"

"Detours things like this," I replied sharply without thinking. His hand ripped out some of my hair as he yanked me down, and he punched me in the face when I was down. I could feel my eye sting and begin to swell slightly from the blow, it was grotesque as I felt my boxers being ripped away. Something in my stomach churned and I jolted upward, regardless of my pain and jumped away from him when a hand brushed my inner thigh. I knew what was going on, I knew trying to stop it was painfully inevitable, but I fought regardless.

He pummeled me for it, nearly every inch of my skin was either bleeding or bruising, and I think he broke a few of my bones. It hurt to breathe, move or even think. I never felt so weak in my life, but my adrenaline kept me going for as long as it could. I tried desperately to fight him off and failed miserably, despite all of the pain coursing through my body, it still hurt like hell when he shoved into me without any form of preparation or lubrication. My eyes turned to our shadow on the wall, watching his shadows rather than his body.

He wasted no time as I felt him begin to pound into me, every fiber of my being screamed in unison agony. His fingernails left cuts in my skin the blood joining my tears on the fabric of his bed. I let out a half scream, half sob when he brushed against something deep within me that made me feel a merciful shock of pleasure for a brief moment. His hand went to my chest and left long, deep abrasions with what felt like his nails and glass. His speed rose and I began to get slightly dizzy from the blood loss, still watching my shadow, afraid to actually look at my tormentor. Something pressurized deep inside me, and I threw up in my mouth when I realized what it was, some of the thick, sticky fluid escaping my body to join blood and tears. It was sick and I couldn't help the churning in my gut at the feeling of it. He drew away from me and gripped my chin, forcing me to actually look at him. A cruel smirk was spread across his features as he leaned forward and licked a steam of blood off the side of my face, his lips painted in a similar color as a result.

I would have begged for death if I had the option.

I was cold, covered in bruises and my own blood when he beat me further, by the time it was over and the blonde maid was helping me away, I was near hysteria. She introduced herself as Namine, glaring at the mess the Prince had created and draping something over my beaten body. Someone had to carry me back to my room, the act giving Roxas a sadistic grin as I passed out in the arms of an unnamed ghost. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

I didn't wake up for two days or at least that's what Namine' told me when I woke up to her helping clean the massive amount of wounds. I was screaming the second I woke up, but she put an extremely light and delicate pressure on my lips with her index finger, "do you wish him to know you have awakened?"

I shook my head, hissing as a sharp pain spread down my back. She gave me an apologizing look. "You're very badly wounded, lie down and I will continue to treat you as best to my abilities."

I slowly lowered myself back down, nearly sobbing in pain it hurt so bad, her big blue eyes seemed to calm me as she dabbed at my cuts and bandaged them. I had a few broken ribs, a fractured wrist, arm, and probably some minor damage to my spine and skull. I was informed it was impossible for anyone but Roxas to kill me, and I would heal perfectly fine. I avoided mirrors like the plague when I was capable of walking again, my ripped muscle healing back with only excruciating pain. Somehow, the idea of my rapist being the only one to kill me wasn't very assuring.

The physical pains healed anyway.

As for my mental state, I was edgy, I didn't like being around the ghosts to begin with but now all the men ghosts and some of the women terrified me. Namine' and Xion were the only two I could stand and a friendly male named Demyx had started to warm up to me.

Roxas absolutely terrified me.

As soon as I was walking again, he had me brought to him… and raped me again, tearing open some newly healed wounds and prolonging the healing of my bones. It was almost more painful than the first, bruises on top of bruises, and straining new sinew and mended bones.

By one month, I was well trained. I didn't fight anymore, the more I fought, the more pain I experienced. If I let him use me and didn't try to stop him, and did whatever he told me to; which was take my pants off and lie down. He'd use me and I'd be in pain for a couple hours, then it would fade off and I would resume the healing of my larger wounds from the first couple of times.

I never looked at his face while he fucked me. I always watched the shadows, eyes fixated on the wall until he had finished and I was allowed to leave. Namine' had defended my wounds a few times, and to my surprise, he allowed her to have that minor control over him. She was the ghost-castle-nurse and if she said I was too ill or wounded to participate in his affairs, then he had no choice but to listen or lose me for months. Demyx had a little power of Roxas as well, he was one of the "Four" a group of three normal, and one elder advisor to the current leader, which happened to be Roxas.

"You are being summoned," the familiar dirty blonde said, walking through my back wall as I lay on my bed with Red's old iPod, drawing me away from my thoughts of what she could be doing.

I nodded to him and stood up, brushing my shirt off to try and get rid of the bigger wrinkles in vain. Demyx led me to Roxas's bedchamber as he had so many times in customary manner. He gave me a moment to breathe before knocking on the door and ushering me inside without him. Roxas was sat on his bed, back turned to me and slightly bent over in a prayer.

I said nothing, he'd be done in a moment. He opened his blue eyes and focused on me over his small shoulder. I retracted a step, I knew it was a mistake but he caught me off guard. There was something about his eyes. He seemed to float on his step when he maneuvered to me, fisting a hand in my shirt and lifting me to toss me on the bed in a routine fashion. I felt my jeans being yanked off after only a moment of confusion with the zipper; he had gotten better with the modern devices. He was faster than usual, as if slightly more desperate. The unusual pattern in his actions made me look at him, biting my lip at his soft expression. The hum of whispers surrounded me again, and unlike last time I could make out what they were saying as time seemed to freeze. Roxas froze in time and everything seemed to distort. What the hell? Is this a new ghost trick or something?

"Help him, please help him. Dear lord oh mighty free him. Free him of this bond and lift his spirit to the heavens. Help him help him. _Please!_" The whisper was louder now, definitely female and begged for 'him'. It repeated the words as if to try and combat the empty space they were spoken to. I felt a sharp tug on my pants and I realized time had started again, but the voices had not. Roxas seemed… different, and as he maneuvered over me I glanced away at his shadow, taken aback for a brief moment as the now unfamiliar shadows made my blood run cold. There was someone floating over us, standing on vertical air, the invisible current of air brushed their short hair back towards the ceiling. She stood perfectly still, lips dancing as the whispers begged for help. She was looking straight at me…

Roxas must have noticed my distraction, gripping my hips sharp enough to make me wince and cry out slightly, nails nearly drawing blood. One hand left my waist and he gripped my chin, forcing me for the first time to look at him. His blue eyes stared straight through me, but I was fixated on what was behind him. Bathed in a heavenly light, a redhead with glorious blue eyes stared down at me, still whispering the soft hum in the air. She was insanely still, and was insanely creepy. Glowing with a soft white light, her red hair fluttered in the wind maniacally and her eyes were wide but delicate. The grip on my chin tightened and forced my gaze to Roxas, tearing the bond between the redheaded woman and I as I heard the words "Help him" echo in the room again.

I stared into Roxas for a moment, he looked irritated but his annoyance faded into what seemed to be boredom. His grip released me, and I pulled my face away from him, quickly glancing at the shadows to find we were alone again. An agitated sigh came from the blonde above me and he drew back, leaving me exposed. He freed a still soft dick from his pants and gave me an expectant look, I swallowed.

"Suck it," he said simply.

I blanched, unable to help the word the slipped from my lips. "WHAT?"

His gaze hardened on me, I realized it was my warning. I swallowed my fears, not wanting to bleed today I slowly approached him. He spread his pale legs apart for me and I licked my lips for a moment, praying to god that it would be okay. My slight pause in motion resulted in his hand fisting in my hair and forcing me down sharply, I resisted the noise of pain and balanced myself at his soft member. I wasn't sure what to do next, allowing my tongue to touch the organ in a testing lick. To my surprise, it felt like velvet and didn't taste horrendous. With the teasing and curious lick out of the way, I forced myself to take him into my mouth and suck softly. Roxas's grip in my hair completely loosened and his hand fell away, limp and a moan slipped from his lips.

That's new.

I'll have to admit it wasn't so bad. His member was like soft velvet against my tongue and he actually tasted decent as I felt him become increasingly hard, my job becoming more difficult. His cock probed at the back of my throat and I gagged, retracting for only a briefly moment. Roxas swatted at my head weakly, it barely even fazed me compared to what he's done in the past. I returned to my duties as a sex slave, which was what I'd essentially become, licking from base to tip and taking him again. He started keening under me, falling backwards to rest against one of the posts of his tattered canopy bed. His fingers weaved into my spikes and urged me further. After a moment I got used to the sensation and took him into my throat. Somewhere along the way, I came to fully enjoy the act of giving him a blowjob. Even when his fingernails bit into my scalp, drawing a thin amount of blood, I still relished in his taste and moaned as his nails were painted crimson with my blood while tangled in my hair. Roxas just let the noises flow past his lips as I continued my ministrations, tongue caressing him and suckling at the tip of his erection. His breath wavered for a moment, body tightening for a moment before he abruptly shoved me off. He used his inhuman strength to pin me down before pressing into my body and thrusting into me. It stung, but I was still high on ecstasy and didn't care. Somehow or the other, I found his neck with my teeth and nipped at the sensitive skin, praying to God I wouldn't leave marks, but unable to really help myself.

Roxas gritted his teeth and pounded into me, I could feel the rush of him brushing against my prostate and softly joined in with the lulling chorus. It seemed to begin as quickly as it finished, Roxas filled me and I was left mildly high and dry. He exited and I somehow managed to get my jeans back on without injuring myself and walk back to my room. Roxas looked strange as I left, almost puzzled.

Needless to say it was a long night. That wasn't rape. It was sex. Pure unbridled sex, even if brief and mildly one sided, it was sex. I had to fix my own issue in order to keep myself from going insane. During which I thought long and hard about what the hell had just happened.

I liked it.

I fucking enjoyed it.

As I replayed the actions in my head to try and figure out when exactly I glitched, the red headed girl flickered in my head, her blue eyes calmly fixated on me.

Help him.

What did she mean? I had willing sex with him if that's what she meant and who she meant. I put my headphones in and decided to drown it out, burying myself in over one thousand songs of pure Red randomness. I shook it and it landed on the song 'Remember the Name' I frowned and started flipping through the songs. I gave into the music on Looking Glass by Birthday Massacre, closing my eyes and drifting into the melody and a soft slumber.

I woke up to a soft hand cupping my cheek. I opened up my eyes and saw a pair of horrifyingly familiar deep blue eyes. I lurched backward and he scowled at me. "I do believe you were better off asleep."

I yanked out the headphones, song Extreme Ways and all. Roxas hovered over me, suspended on air slightly, but only about a foot off the ground. He said nothing, tilting his head to the side with a scowl. A glint in his hand drew my attention away from his face; a long, thin piece of glass was cutting into his hand, blood dripping down the blade. I wanted to speak but my voice caught in my throat.

"What did you do?" he said sharply. "Tell me."

I was allowed to speak then, "What do you mean? I did what you told me to."

His gaze sharpened and his grip on the glass tightened, a pool of blood forming below him. In the reflection of the glass I saw nothing but white, and my gaze jumped to a mirror in my room. It was slightly behind Roxas, and my breath hitched when I saw what it beheld.

A pair of large, glorious white wings spread from Roxas's back. The curled around his shoulders and framed his body in a shining white. The said blonde jerked around to see the mirror and it shattered at his stare, fracturing into pieces. He hated seeing himself.

He snapped back to me and drew the refracting metal back, aimed to strike.

"What have you done to me?!" I moved in a split amount of time. The crude blade sank into the bed and he yanked it back out sharply, glaring at me as I stood on the other side of the bed, panting slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I haven't done a damn thing TO you!" I blurted. "I only do what you tell me to!"

I felt something cold against my neck, looking down to see blonde spikes and a shrouded face. "LIES," he hissed through clenched teeth. One of his blue eyes glared up at me, narrowed and ice cold. I swallowed as I felt the blade press against my skin. "Tell me what you did!"

"I don't know!" I reasoned loudly.

A hot trickle of my blood slid down my neck and I paled. He was actually going to kill me. I tried to look for a way out and then my eyes blurred.

The area distorted around me and I was acutely aware of nothing but pain. My entire body screamed with agony as something seemed to rip me apart, my voice muted and unable to even cry.

When I opened my eyes, I was watching myself. I was inside my own head, looking through another person's eyes. I could feel everything and I was unable to control my own body. My hand gripped Roxas's wrist and twisted his arm around, threatening to break it as my free hair gripped his hair. Roxas broke my grip on his hair and spun around, glaring at me. I felt my face crack into a grin and Roxas suddenly paled. I could see him take a soft step back, trembling. What the hell?

My hand reached out and gripped him by the throat, he weakly tried to fight me off and I pushed him onto the soft mattress. I realized what I was going to do and tried everything to stop it as my hands stripped him down as if they'd done it billions of times before. A glass shard caught my attention and I realized; my eyes were blue. My entire reflection was wrong, the spikes too short and falling into my field of vision, eyes ice blue, and tattoos below my eyes horizontal instead of vertical. I was drawn back to a soft, slick skin in my hand. I didn't want to do this.

I didn't want this.

My large hands combed over Roxas's skin with dull nails and left trails of red in his pale flesh. I ignored what was in my direct line of sight, what _he_ was seeing and concentrated on Roxas. The blonde was gripped with fear, so panicked he was unable to scream or even utter a sound. My hands removed every article of clothing he had, nails biting into his skin and occasionally breaking it. He clawed at my chest in a moment of desperation, only arousing the creature I'd become further. I felt myself press into him, noise finally escaped his frozen lungs as he tried to struggle more, his strangely weak strength abandoning him. Internally I screamed for him. I could feel him: his tightness, the heat, the pure rapture of thrusting in and out of his body. I felt my meet his neck and leave deadly marks, blood on my tongue and painting my lips. I could feel his quivers of pain and fear against my chest, his cold skin slickening with a thin veil of sweat as my thrusts became violent. He was bleeding from many places now, I could feel the stickiness on my own body, his chest was badly cut, his throat killing him, and now he bled from orifices that no male should.

Then it hit me.

This was how he died.

He was raped, tortured, and bled out during it.

My screams turned into shrieks, voice unrecognizable and I clamped my internal hands over my ears, trying to block out the external sensations as I ripped him apart. I felt it, his life slowly streaming from him from bite marks, knife wounds, impossible scratches and gashes left my blunt nails in the form of a deep red liquid. Eventually, he went still and it disgusted me that I didn't stop.

I was close, but it wasn't enough. Roxas was barely alive, just unconscious as his body tried desperately to recuperate and save itself. My hand sharply struck him and his blue eyes clamped together, creating creases in his face and his teeth gritting. In his last moments, I came inside of his broken body, a screaming pouring from his lungs. The only real sound he had made before his death.

He died afterwards. When the not-me-Axel-thing moved away, I regained control and beheld the sight. My breathing was heavy and I backed up against a wall, staring at the wide eyed, lifeless body of Roxas on my bed. He was a ghost; ghosts can't die… can they? I didn't know anymore. I shook violently as I realized I was covered in his blood, my reflection revealing me tarnished with the crimson stains.

It all made sense then. "The resemblance is uncanny" Xigbar's memory repeated in my head. The redhead from the reflection earlier looked just like me. Roxas was taking out centuries of hatred towards me for it. I turned away from the scene of Roxas and tried not to vomit, the taste of stomach acid tracing the contours of my mouth.

Something behind me moved, I turned to see Roxas shifting and I backed away from him. He rolled himself over, hissing in pain as his wounds healed unnaturally quick. "Roxas…" I whispered hoarsely as I fixed my disheveled state, failing to ease the uneasiness as I regarded the still fresh blood painting my body.

He boy's eyes fixated on me, still marginally cold but a sense of understanding filling the blue that regarded me. They quickly lost their softness and it was replaced by what seemed like fear. I expected that to fade too, but it lingered, every time I moved he flinched. The raped had become a rapist, and the rapist had become the victim, a sick and twisted turn in events. I said his name again and he visible moved away from me, sliding off the bed as his wounds healed and backed up to the window. I could see the faint reflection of his wings in the paned glass. His eyes never left mine, wide and yet harsh.

I shifted downward slowly and picked up the closest article of clothing, holding it up in my hands as I slowly approached him. When I was closer to him, I reached out as far as I could with the white jacket. He timidly looked down at it, and then ripped it from my hands with a solid and rough motion. I backed away from him again and lowered my hands.

"I have no clue what just happened." I said softly. "But I'm not going to hurt you, I don't know what that _thing_ was, or where it came from…. But _I _won't hurt you."

Roxas looked angrier then, shedding some of his timidity for rage. He was trying to put up a front as he slipped the jacket on and tied the waist ribbon with still trembling fingers, a harsh glare on his face.

"If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it long ago," I reasoned. "I'm not one for being raped."

He said nothing, glare intensifying as his calm slowly returned, still flinching at my slightest movement.

"Who was that?" I tried. "That thing that… used me?"

His lips parted as if he wanted to say something, then closed, licking his lips for a brief moment. "Reno."

"Reno?" I repeated. Why did that sound familiar?

"The Duke of Umbra and the one who killed my people."

"and you," I added solemnly.

He turned away, his eyes leaving me for a moment, then the blue returned to its soft state and regarded me softer than he ever had. "Yes."

I stared at him blankly, swallowing stomach acid again as my fingers stuck together and my pants clung to my legs with the crimson fluid acting as a paste. "What's-?" I was cut off by the palm of his hand appearing in my face, Roxas inches away from me. I hated it when they did that.

"Now is neither the time nor place, at dawn I will be in the library, I will be expecting you." He sank through the floor and I was alone with the evidence. I staggered into the renovated bathrooms, done around 1991 for hygiene purposes; large changes to the castle showed on both sides but small things did not. I was always grateful there was a decent toilet and a shower, and vaguely wondered where the plumbing led to.

I stepped into the hot stream of water and looked upward at the head to avoid seeing the rusty water flow away from me and down the mysterious drain. In a moment of disgust I wiped myself off as a chill crept across my cool skin. I slowly managed to clean myself and get all the caked blood from my fingernails. I checked the clock and cursed, I'd be severely punished for how late I was.

But I went regardless, surprised to find Roxas sitting on a table, hand holding open a book that snapped shut as I stepped inside awkwardly. I bit my lip and returned to my normal silence, guard WAY up. Roxas merely looked at me, mild irritation crossing his face. "Your late," he said simply.

I expected punishment, avoiding his gaze. "Yessir."

"As guessed by your hair, you were cleaning yourself?"

I nodded.

"Then you are excused," he said softly, sitting the book aside.

I had to ask, "You're not afraid of me?"

"No," he replied darkly. "I own you."

Confused now. "What happened to me? One minute I'm standing there… the next…" I trailed off, looking down at one of my hands. "I couldn't stop it."

"You tried?" Roxas said in a tone that drew me out of my musings sharply.

"Of course," I snapped. "

Roxas blinked at me, utterly puzzled by the words that left my mouth.

"I'm not one for raping people, even if they did do it to me."

He seemed to process this slowly. "What happened to you is called Spirit Lapse."

"Whuzzat?" I asked quickly, sitting down at the chair across from the blonde seated on the oak table.

"It is when one spirit overcomes another, using the traits of that person to do as they please after adding one's own."

_That's_ why Roxas was so weak to me. He was probably fighting with all he had, I was just stronger.

"A lapse is only possible when the two spirits have a major factor in common and the original is distressed."

He was trying to kill me, does that count as distress? I'm pretty sure it does. What did Reno and I have in common though? I remembered how alike we looked; even his voice was similar to my own. I released a breath of air. "Why didn't it happen before?"

Roxas hummed in the back of his throat. "I believe the phenomenon is in correspondence with the arriving date."

A sense of horror washed over me for a reason I couldn't find. "What date?" I ventured.

Roxas did not answer at first, drawing out the horrifying silence between us that usually resulted in a beating. The words were like music in the quiet room, "the day this kingdom falls again."

The anniversary of their deaths. "What… what's going to happen?"

"Do speak properly Axel it is beginning to irritate me."

"Sorry," I said quickly, sinking into my chair and lowering my head.

"On the date of death," he began, shifting closer to me. "The souls of the dead relive the day to an exact replica of the day they died. It happens every spring."

His voice floating in the heavy air, low and caressing the senses. "May I ask a question….?" I asked in my best formality.

"You may."

"Who was Reno… and will this happen again?"

"That was two questions," he said coldly.

"My apologies," I tried.

He gave a pleased smile at my unusual manners, "Reno was the Duke of Umbra court."I looked up at my capture with a student's interest, trying to urge him to continue wordlessly. "He was ninth in line to the throne and a well known warrior with many followers; said to able to topple a kingdom and the saying was no less than true." Roxas looked around us in the big room with a mild gesture. "I do not believe this should happen again, as soon as the date passes you should be free of Reno's clutches."

"Until then?"

"I will be careful with you," he said as if the idea struck him as amusing.

There was an awkward silence.

"Which reminds me."I locked my gaze with his for a brief moment. "I will expect to see you at dusk Axel."

With that said, he ushered me from the library and I sought out the maid Namine'. I talked to Xion and her for the remainder of the day, becoming more relaxed but a thick, choking feeling still wrapped around my organs and squeezed, threatening to make me vomit on the spot. Demyx's antics about daily duties was also soothing to my nervous mind before I returned to a decent normalcy and went to Roxas's chamber. I revisited the urge to run and knocked twice, knowing it was stupid to even try.

The door opened and what I saw took my breath away. Roxas was smashing mirrors as quickly as they returned to their normal shape. In the center of the room, the redheaded woman sat on the foot of his bed. Watching him roam back and forth like a caged animal with its hackles raised, snarling and occasionally roaring at the stubborn glass, she watched him quietly. I stared at the spectacle of Roxas attacking these mirrors, the woman's gaze turned to me before she vanished as Roxas paced in front of her, fists bleeding and panting heavily. She was doing this, but I didn't understand why.

"Save him."

I sighed, not really sure what to do. I trusted the irrational part of my brain and grabbed his shoulders, holding him at arm's length and drawing his attention to me as the mirrors completed themselves again. He glared harshly up at me, gripping my freshly cleaned shirt in his slender fingers. His forehead touched my collarbone as he panted. Every mirror in his room reflected the same image of the blonde, just one major difference, the white wings loosely hung from his shoulder blades in a moment of fatigue. He looked more broken than the mirrors would be.

My irrational mind told me what to do; I shoved my fears back and listened to the manically insane part of my mind no man should EVER listen to. I pulled Roxas away from me gently, and pressed his lips to mine hestinantly. He tensed sharply, going rigid as I pulled away from him, the heaviness of the air disappearing as Roxas fully registered I was there and my actions. I bit the inside of my cheek in hope that he wouldn't maul me.

One thing was true… that was the first time we'd kissed. No matter what, we never kissed and I never looked at him willingly until that last time. Roxas looked a little feminine for a moment, staring up at me with large, deep blue eyes and golden eyelashes.

I took in every detail, the sparkling watery sapphire, the slight part in his lips, and the slow and steady breath that he chose to breathe in that moment. I tried to look calm, but I'm pretty sure my fear showed through slightly. Roxas placed his hands on my shoulders, I flinched slightly, and he balanced on his toes to kiss me again, eyes sliding shut. I froze for a brief moment before returning it, my sight turning to darkness. His eyelashes brushed my cheek and his lips were cool to the touch, soft and yet slightly demanding. It was hard to remember this was the same person who'd raped me countless times and I unwillingly had taken last night. I gently pressed back and we continued the ministration as if it had been rehearsed, slowly making each other breathless and eager for more as our tongues slipped past our lips and caressed one another. Roxas allowed me to be pretty much dominant, issuing all of the moves and responding with his own. I felt his jacket in my hands and it slid away from his shoulders, Roxas sighing for a brief moment before his shirt followed. The cool skin was like electricity to my fingertips, sending a strange sensation throughout my body.

I felt something icy touch the small of my back, and then spread into fingers along my spine. "Are you cold?" he asked softly as his hands pressed against my skin, I could feel his frostiness through my shirt and I shivered in spite of myself. He smiled softly, a true and beautiful smile, "Do you wish for me to warm you?"

I didn't answer, I didn't have to. His hands slipped to the front of my shirt and he gripped the fabric, tugging me forwards as he backed away. He spun me around and I landed firmly on my back, Roxas straddling my waist, stripping my shirt away. He pressed his lips against mine and I shuddered at the feeling of his skin against mine, crisp in temperature but soft. I breathed in his scent; it was something I had never noticed before. He smelled like roses. Literally. Like aroma roses.

His hands began to fumble with my pants, he'd learned that he could get them off, but he was still not very sure how. I leaned forward some and told him to watch carefully, I'd regret this later. I slowly led him to unfasten the button and then slide the zipper down, Roxas smiled at the clarified knowledge.

And then he ripped them off, sliding out of his with a strange grace that could make anything sexy. I briefly wondered what he was thinking as he stared down at me, hovering over my face and swallowing. I groaned and took the opportunity to roll him over. He looked startled, then I felt him relax under my touch, kissing at his neck and shoulder. "You alright?" I breathed into his ear, licking the rim of it lightly.

He groaned, "I grow impatient, if that is what you mean," he replied formally on labored breaths. "do put an end to the misery or I do believe I will kill you."

"Only if you drop the formality for once. It's me and you here."

"I will try," he said, agitated somewhat."

"And by all means Roxas," I uttered hotly into his ear, "kill me."

He groaned, "I just might, get on with it."

I smiled in spite of myself; he'd never learned to be patient, so I dashed the foreplay and torture. Setting three fingers against his lips I gave a simple command, "suck."

He allowed the three digits past his lips and lapped at them. It was clear he had little clue what he was doing but he sucked softly on them before I pulled them back, biting my lip to repress a groan. I pressed a finger into his entrance and he hissed slightly. "Relax," I cooed. "It'll go away if you relax."

I kissed his neck as I slowly prepared him, he'd never done this willingly and as alert as now, so the pain affected him easily. When he felt he was ready for a more intense pain that would replace itself with pleasure, he kissed me and thrust himself on my fingers slightly.

I didn't argue, I was about to explode. Despite all that had happened, he was tight and when I pressed into him slowly in order to delay his pain, I thought I had gone to heaven. Screw the forty virgins; I'll take Roxas on a no rape day.

I gave him time to adjust to the difference between my fingers and my length, trembling with anticipation and ecstasy that coursed through my body like jolts of electricity. I closed my eyes and tried to relax a little, and after a few short moments, Roxas commanded me to move.

The plan was to go slow, but I wound up tossing it out the window the first time he groaned. The soft and breathless keen that left his throat set me on fire; I no longer felt the cold as icy. It was like water, refreshing and delightful against the heat of my skin as I thrust into his body. His body tightened and relaxed around me and I had I been more alive, I'd claim it was like dying. As it was, it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. Despite the temperature of his skin, Roxas was burning on the inside, a blazing fire that couldn't be extinguished. I felt his arms wrap around my neck as I thrust into him, brushing against his prostate and making him whimper and moan into my ear. "Fuck me," he begged on a wispy breath, "fuck me Axel… Make me scream."

I was happy to oblige, picking up my pace and hitting that spot in him over and over, turning the royal blonde into a quivering mess of sin and ecstasy. He lifted his hips to meet me, creating a rough and powerful rhythm. I warned him, I made sure of that. He didn't care, biting down on my shoulder and groaning. The tightness of his body told me he was to, and just like in some ludicrous fairytale, we came together. The white evidence barely visible on his pale skin and mixing with my sweat, apparently he didn't have any.

I drew away from him and lay beside him on my back, panting. No doubt in my mind that that was everything BUT rape. I no longer cared if I enjoyed it or not. I turned to look at him, and found the sinful blue eyes, clouded and glazed with lust staring back at me. His breath calmed, then stopped entirely, I reached out and caressed his cheek. He smiled, moving closer to me and laying his head against my chest, falling asleep to the sound of a steady heartbeat. I glanced in the mirrors to see his wings limp around him, and the creepy woman in the far doorframe, staring back at me. I blushed for some reason and looked away from her, snuggling into my former tormentor and quickly falling asleep.

I heard the soft whisper of a womans voice. "thank you."

x-v-x-v-x

I awoke to the steady beating of a human heart. Opening my eyes slowly, I took in the view of a tilted expanse of tanned skin and chest. I lingered for a moment, marveling at the warmth of his skin, burning to my cool flesh. I rose a moment afterwards, slowly as to not wake the redhead. I examined him in his slumber, his chest rose and fell with each breath, lips parted slightly to allow it. His eyes were perfectly closed in a graceful sleep, eyelids fluttering with images of dreams behind his lids. I released a breath of air from my lifeless lungs, slipping away from him and donning an article of clothing to find it difficult. The fabric refused to cross my back and with a glance over my shoulder I discovered as to why.

They had returned to me at last, my nonexistent breath caught in my throat and I looked back to Axel. I crossed the room and draped my now useless garb over his body to hide his exposure. He muttered to his dream and huddled into the white fabric, it contrasting with the color of his loosened hair and tanned skin. I stepped away and into a large wardrobe I thought I would never again use, pulling free a similar coat and slipping it on. Two slits in the back that began at the base and continued to the floor of the fabric provided complete mobility, a tie at the waist and a zipper at the front to hold it closed elsewhere. I was free again, and with a single motion of my returned ability I was suspended in the air.

Do not misunderstand, I could indeed float as I did normally, but to fly is something entirely different.

I merely stepped through the door to find my redhead missing. Perhaps he wandered off. I made my way through the hallways, ignoring the startled gasps of attention as I past. Arriving at his assigned chamber, I landed on my feet again, my bare feet unfazed by the cool stone. I stepped through the door unannounced to see him donning a shirt. He had so many to my shock.

I said nothing and observed his actions as he ran his long fingers through his hair. He had taken a shower, the crimson no longer in the long and customary spikes, splaying around his face and into his eyes as a velvet curtain. I will not decline that I fancied this newfound style to his hair, perhaps it was the desire to return his locks to their usual state that made him late to meet me in the library in yesterday's daybreak. He smelled of burning wood and a deeper musky scent underneath made him intoxicating to the senses.

He groaned and tried to keep the strands from his eyes, combing them behind his ears and across his forehead in a center parting. He stared into the mirror for a moment and raised his shoulders, catching the glimpse of white in his mirror he turned to locate me. I made no attempt at conversation or expression towards the startled male. He did not speak as he was trained to be silent.

I floated over to him, hovering with just the brush of my toes against the carpeted floor before his bewildered expression. I felt his breath against my skin, blinking slowly and trying to arouse himself of this dream he believed he was in. I touched his neck, caressing the heated muscle under my fingertips and leveled my face with his. He touched my wrist softly and smiled slowly, nervous in my presence. With a delicacy, I touched my lips to his and he returned the gesture just as soft. "You look better with wings and a smile," he said softly, running his free hand across a few of the soft feathers at the base of them.

For the next few mornings, I debated the outcome of the death anniversary in the next night. I made sure Axel never left my side, for it was his cause that prompted my freedom to return.

It is said, one can be gifted the ability of freedom. This freedom is shown by the white wings that protrude from ones back. To obtain this, one must have sacrificed themselves for their people and be pleased with the outcome of eternal damnation. I had long sense lost pleasure in my being amongst this castle, losing my wings. Axel rekindled the desire to be contained here, and thus they returned to me.

I feared for the return of Reno in the fortnight. However, Axel promised to stay alongside me as the events took place, even if there was no way he could interfere. I should be allowed to see him, despite my lack of ability to act any differently than I had that night.

It seemed like time betrayed me. Axel took his hand in mine and we awaited for the trail to start.

x-v-x-v-x

Roxas's hand was becoming warmer in mine and I realized he was getting more tan. His nearly sheet white look disappeared, revealing a toned and colorful boy with golden hair, cream skin, and blue eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous, feminine and yet so definitely male. I was then acutely aware he was disappearing, returning to the scenes of the event.

I was placed on a battle field, watching helplessly as swords tore through flesh and sprayed bodies with blood, painting the earth black with darkness and wrath. The stench of fresh corpses, blood, and entrails mixed together in the dense air, creating a sludge to inhale and choke upon. I tried to flee the field to find Roxas when I thought I spotted him on the field. I turned to see a glorious dirty-blonde, riding on top of a white horse, sword in his hand. I recognized him instantly, "Demyx?"

He rushed past me, slicing off the heads of men before being yelled at by an armored man. He argued at first, then turned the horse sharply and rushed back to the castle. A black horse with a giant XIII tattooed along its side bore a man with an interestingly shaped weapon as a swing took off his helmet. He looked very similar to Roxas, but it wasn't him, despite the fact they could have been twins. The crown on his forehead depicted his origin, he was the King.

Roxas's father and if I remembered correctly, that would make his name Ven.

I stood stunned as the blonde, gritting his teeth and brandishing a blade with unparalleled skill cut down enemies as if they were made of clay. When the horse became burdensome he jumped off of it and with a strange form of grace, he stood up to all the men around him. I cried out when a particular man appeared behind the deep blue fluttering cape and silvery gold armor that covered his body. The said male plunged a semi-blunt object through the king's back, and despite the pointlessness of it I rushed towards them. Close enough to hear him whisper the cruel and menacing words, "if I cannot have you…"

The weapon was yanked swiftly from the sputtering Ven's flesh, I cried out in anguish as I watched him collapse to his knees. "I will take your son instead."

The last things he ever said were, "And you will be forever damned to the eternity of Hell."

The king's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to his side, dead. His blood joining that of his followers. I wildly looked around for anyone familiar, surprised to see a woman in armor quickly approaching him. Slowing and then collapsing to her knees. She cradled his head in her arms and wept, a strange and depressingly slow scene as the fight waged on. He head bowed to his and the motion knocked her helmet off, revealing a silver crown embracing head of red hair.

My breath hitched. It was the same woman that had been talking to me. The queen, Kairi.

A sword was plummeted through her small body as she wept. She died with her king then. I flinched away from the grisly scene and ran towards the castle. As I stepped inside the broken doors I caught up with a familiar redhead: Reno, Duke of Umbra.

I snarled and stood in front of him, trying to push him back in vain. I lost count of how many times I tried as he progressed through the halls, littering the halls with blood. He came across a blonde in simple clothing, stained with crimson against her long traditional white dress. Her blue eyes were hard, even when Reno gripped her by the hair and began demanding to know where Roxas was. When she refused, she was beaten, refusing again and even her blood painted the walls, she would not reveal Roxas's location. The angered Reno, and with a moment of sheer wrath, the same weapon to take Ven's life took hers. She collapsed weak on the floor, lifeless and dead. I followed the male as he made his way through the castle, telling a few men that had followed to kill anyone, but leave Roxas to him if found.

The screams of women and children echoed in the halls. I vaguely heard the sound of a few men in the mix. I could have sworn I heard Demyx amongst them. I followed Reno as he searched and ransacked a few rooms, turning sharply to the sound of a breaking dish.

I rushed to the kitchen before he could find where it was. I watched the cupboard door shut and when I tried to open it, I phased through the handle. Realizing this, I stuck my head through and beheld a terrified and entirely mortal Roxas. Clad in a white council jacket, he was stunning. He slipped his hood up in a desperate attempt to shield himself from the coming intruder. I winced when the door was burst open. I tried desperately to block Reno from Roxas, knowing full well it was futile but unable to help myself.

Eventually, Reno calmed and found the blonde due to his labored breath in the quiet room. He pulled the blonde out by his hair and as I suspected, started tearing away his clothes. Roxas fought and struggled against him, much faster at realizing what was about to happen than I had. He clawed at Reno's face and arms, sinking his nails and teeth into any exposed flesh in order to try and get the elder male off of him. He even resorted to kicking him where it hurt, Reno somehow looked unfazed, grunting in annoyance before biting down on Roxas's neck hard enough to draw blood, his struggling make the cuts worse.

When Roxas broke the grip and tried to run, Reno grabbed him firmly by the hair and pulled him backwards. The blonde feel to his backside and received a kick to the face. I winced horribly when I heard something crunch. Roxas was yanked sharply upward and forced onto a table, his back being forced into the edge painfully. His legs were forced apart and Reno entered him with one strong thrust.

Roxas screamed, the horrendous sound echoed in the castle, begging and pleading for help. He cried, large fat tears sliding down his perfect face as the Duke fucked him. Something warm slid down my cheek and I walked up behind Reno, now giving in to the fact I couldn't stop the attackers disgusting grunts and moans of pleasure as Roxas weakly tried to push him away. He broke his wrist when Roxas managed to shove his face away for a brief moment. He grabbed the broken wrist, took a step back, and spun Roxas around. His face was pressed into the marble table, it was probably cold… as cold as he would become.

I watched over my doppelganger's shoulder for a moment, becoming distrubed and stepping to the side of him as he took Roxas again. I stood beside him and very carefully put my hand over his, the knuckles of his clenched fist had turned white and he was gripped with pain. Reno began to kill him, slowly and painfully. A knife from the nearby counter slashed at his arms, back, chest, and face. When Reno got closer to his maximum, he took the blade to the small blonde's throat as well. Blood was smeared over the beautiful gray and white marble top, coating Roxas's beautiful and innocent appearance.

Eventually, Reno came as the blonde bled out. Rather than putting the small blonde out of his misery, he let him bleed out, dying on the floor. I crouched over the quivering body and slowing heartbeat as his adrenaline kept him alive for a few agonizing seconds.

I don't care where Reno went, because the story ended here. Roxas's eyes were frozen in time, permanently fixated on the door and his breath shifting the dust one last time as he went still.

As I reached out to the blonde, I found myself on the battlefield again. Roxas was in the distance, standing over the body of Ven with a sad eyes and blank face. Kairi was still bent over him, even in death the two embraced. He looked away and I was breath taken by the scene.

Time had passed, ravens pecking out organs and flesh from decaying bodies. Everything seemed to be black, only the faint lightning seemed to shine light upon the grisly, horrific image that was splayed out in front of me in blood and decomposition. Roxas looked out to the fallen castle, it's real name lost in the winds of time. He seemed to glow, a nearly perfect white, dripping with blood as I'd seen him the first time. All of the blood was his from his encounter, but he seemed to shimmer as he moved, a soft graceful movement that didn't even disturb water. A pair of white wings spread behind him, slowly fading away into thin air as the folded at his sides, his happiness forever tarnished.

He didn't seem to notice me as I rushed to follow him through the portrait of death. "Do not be afraid," he softly, the voice echoing on the gentle wind that was filled with dead whispers. "And do not yearn for me."

His slender fingers touched the door and they opened, I chased him inside as he walked inside and they shut behind him. Roxas approached the throne, took his seat, and watched as people followed me in. I recognized the Four, Namine', Xion, and a few other servants. It was like my skin was crawling, every fiber of my being tingled as Roxas's eyes closed for a moment. Time distorted for a brief moment and I stepped up to the prince with a rush of bravery, slipping my hand into his and squeezing. He was dead until time restarted where it had left off, the anniversary was over; dawn broke on the horizon.

Roxas was asleep; the people behind me faded and disappeared to their duties or rooms. As the blue eyes opened slowly and he realized I was standing there, his wings reappeared on his back. He looked up at me, "Why do you shed tears for what has already passed?"

I didn't realize, wiping my tears on my sleeve in a quick motion. He pulled at my hand and I sat down on the arm rest of the large throne of white stone.

How on earth did he stay sane? He relived that entire ordeal from start to finish, every single year… how could someone stay even partially sane being raped and bled out once a year?

I felt his cool hand on my cheek, his icy temperature back and chilling me to the bone. He said nothing, and I was sobbing too much to.

Granted, Roxas had raped me. He'd nearly killed me a few times while doing so- but he'd never, not once, done something that terrible. He'd never let me suffer for excruciatingly long periods, much less attempted to drain me… by ripping off skin with his teeth _and_ a knife…

He'd never been that cruel. I couldn't hold a grudge towards the blonde after that, I wanted to stay. I wanted to be here for him on this day… everyday even.

I'd made up my mind.

"Roxas…" I heard him hum before I mustered the courage to look at him. "I need a little while in my world."

"For what reason?"

"I need to say goodbye."

He said nothing, fully registering what I was saying. "You will come back?"

"Nothing could stop me," I assured.

"Then I permit it," the scenery around us changed slightly and I found myself dizzy and disoriented. Roxas still sat in his throne. When I blinked, he was gone.

"Axel?"

I turned sharply to see a familiar face framed in red and brown hair. "Red?"

"What are you doing up there? That's off limits," she pointed to the fence to detour people.

No time had passed my entire stay with Roxas. Red was still just as annoyed as the day I disappeared. It _was_ the same damn day after all. "Red," I said it softer this time, descending the steps and looking at her.

She stared up at me with those big green eyes of hers. "Axel? You okay?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "Define okay."

She said nothing. "Anything I can do?"

I wrapped her in my arms and squeezed. "I need to borrow your laptop."

She pulled it from her bag and I sat down on the steps. I began to type, rusty at first from not writing at all, and then my speed increased to its normal. I finished in three hours and rose again, saving, closing it, and handing it back to her. "I need to you to promise you'll read that when you get on the bus."

"Okay," she said softly, putting it back in her bag.

I turned back to the throne, the remembered. "Oh yeah," I dug out her iPod and handed it back to her. "This is yours."

She gave me a look of utter confusion, refusing to take it. "You can keep it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "You can have it," she clarified.

I took a deep breath. "I love you Red, you're the best chick friend a guy could have."

"Practically siblings," she muttered. "Axel, are you sure you're okay?"

I sniggered, "yeah. Yeah I'm fine… just… overwhelmed. Just… remember that I love you Red."

"Of course," her eyes searched for an answer in mine and came up blank. "Are you going somewhere?"

"You could say that…" I said softly, I took her hand and pressed something into it, closing her fingers around a small object I'd obtained earlier. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

We stared at each other for a moment and I slowly turned to the throne, walking up the steps again. I stood in front of the throne and I heard Red gasp for a moment. Roxas appeared in the dim gray stone, aged with centuries of time. "Are you ready?"

I looked over at Red, her green eyes were wide as Roxas stood up beside me, his white outfit pure and fluttering on wind again, glowing in the dim room as he usually did. I nodded, not taking my eyes off of her. She didn't try and stop me. In her hand… was a single white feather, watching blindly as we faded away from sight and into Roxas's ghostly kingdom agian.

Roxas and I shared a kiss, soft and wonderful before we said our goodbyes. I nodded at him, and he took a step back, pulling a slender sword out of the air. I swallowed and knew I was about to experience pain. I stood in the audience chamber, surrounded by the other residents of the castle. "Before I die, I'd like to know the name of where I'm going to live for eternity. It's true name."

Namine' replied in a soft, delicate tone. "Fabula."

I tried to remember what that meant; I knew it was Latin… but… "Story," Roxas informed. "It means story."

Fairytale Castle. Funny

I nodded to Roxas and he wasted no time, he didn't give me time to contemplate how much this would hurt. He pierced through my heart. Roxas pressed his lips to mine again, allowing me to partially ignore the sharp pain in my torso, burning and tearing through my flesh

It was like falling. You could feel hot, but you weren't, you weren't cold either. You could breathe but there was way too. It was being submerged in contradiction, and when I opened my eyes, the room was empty.

I looked around for a moment, and then spotted a flash of white the corner of my eye. I stepped over to him, as silent as air, laying my hands on his shoulder and kissing his hair.

He laid a hand over mine, arm crossing over his shoulder. "You're back."

"How long was I gone?"

"A few weeks."

I made a soft noise in response. "Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in fairytales?"

He spun around to look at me, now forever in a garb similar to that of the Four. My hair was spiked as usual, pale and nearly white in complexion, a pair of wings spread from my back.

Roxas smiled widely. Still hard to believe this is the same one who raped me. The same one who drove a sword through my heart.

He handed me a piece of paper, "I cannot understand this language, but it is addressed to you."

I opened the paper, in familiar writing were these words:

Axel,  
I'll see you again someday. You just better hope  
it's not any day soon, because when I make it  
to the afterlife, I'm going to kick your ass all  
across it. Hope you're happy wherever you  
are.  
I love you  
Red.

There was a small doodle along the side of angel feathers. I folded it back with a smirk and tucked it into my jacket. She always knew how to read between the lines… she knew I was going to die, and it was my decision, without me telling her much.

"I found it in your world on my throne."

I smiled down at the little blonde, pulling him into my arms and kissing his hair. "Roxas... Do you believe in fairytales?"

He pressed his lips to mine gently, he was warmer to me now; normal, "Only when they have you in them." I smiled and we kissed again, sunlight framing us in a stain glass window.

~END?

Fallen Fairytale is DONE.

GAWD the edits I've done to this. I rewrote some scenes two or three times, trying to make them bloody and gory enough. As usual, I did not go back over it, so there are errors here and there and nearly everywhere. ^_^U sorry.

Lots of rape. Oodles of it.

Hope you all got freaked out or disgusted once or twice:

Okay. One thing I'd like to clarify. Ven and the kingdom of "fairytale" aka Fabula are KH2 characters. Umbra is Final Fantasy characters.

Hence the random Reno.

It's suggested, but Reno had a thing for Ven and Ven turned him down. It's what ultimately led up to the destruction of Ven's kingdom. Since he couldn't have Ven, he'd have his son… whether the young prince liked it or not. And he gets the blonde once a year.

Axel will relive the kiss before he dies. Every. Single. Year.

The windows show the battlefield. Time doesn't really pass to Umbra, it seems to, sun rising and setting, but there is no such thing as time to things that never change. They do realize there is time though, and they do keep track of it in their own world, but time is realitive. Their time can be warped and changed, allowing no time to pass bewteen visits to our space.

Philosphy.... AGH.


	2. Destroying Fairytales

Destroying Fairytales

-X-x-X-x-X-

"The fountain was to my back as I sat upon its ledge and breathed in the life of the courtyard. The beautiful symbols of sickness fluttered about me on painted wings, the mist of water brushing against my visage and being.

"How are feeling?"

I drew away from my thoughts to see Aerith. Her pink dress adorned with lace and parasol resting delicately upon her shoulder, framing her beauty with an angelic light. "Suddenly much better," I said to her softly.

"Are you anxious for the upcoming meeting of Fabula court and the possibility of a treaty?"

"Yes," I admitted. "It is imperative that we broaden out horizons, Fabula has many resources to offer in exchange for our military defense."

She sat down beside me in the courtyard, surrounded by lilies and groomed roses. "Worry not, Fabula has been recognized for its generosity."

"The rumors of its compassion are true?"

She nodded, "I have witnessed such acts myself. The young prince Ventus has been raised to be is father's equivalent."

I released a breath of air. "I suppose we are best to prepare ourselves for their arrival. "

She nodded and allowed me to help her rise with a graceful hand, with a light curtsey, she and I parted ways.

Within the hour, a royal couch escorted by four hooded men arrived. The coach driver, a young lad with odd brown hair and kind blue eyes opened the door for the king and prince. I stood in my location, second to my Father and watched as the two royal figures breathed in the city air. After curt greetings, the two were escorted inside by the King of Umbra's finest to the audience chamber. My father and I were quick to follow, lady Aerith sat at a low seat and I was told to stand beside her. Being third in line, my presence was mandatory. I watched closely as the four hooded men escorted the royals in a rigid box around him, containing his heavenly appearance with their own demonic black.

The king made a gentle bow to the king of Umbra, a man named Cloud. His son Ventus stood nearby and looked rather ill with the entire ordeal. I was breath taken by this blonde, no older than I, and when his eye caught mine, the room was silent. Nothing existed outside of the world of oceans contained in those extravagant blues. He was an angel caught on Earth, like his father. My uncle, the king of Umbra and king of Fabula, Ansem, exited to a conference room to discuss politics. Ventus appeared to follow when I touched his shoulder curiously upon reaching him.

We exchanged stares and I found myself unable to speak; he moved again and I grabbed ahold on him, finding my voice. "Wouldn't you prefer something much more interesting?"

"I have a duty to my people, I will rule the kingdom of Fabula someday and if our kingdoms are to be making a treaty as well as economic holdings I wish to take part in the negotiations. Release me."

I did as he asked and the blonde disappeared behind the doors, I followed him in, wishing to see more of the blonde. It was slim I would ever become ruler of Umbra, being ninth in line, but I wished to understand more of the blonde.

Within an hour, the terms of the treaty surfaced.

"What would you suggest?" Ansem drawled in a light tone of disinterest.

"I propose an arranged marriage to unite our two kingdoms," Cloud replied. "It is by far the easiest way to settle the issue if our kingdoms share blood."

The prince had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes lowered to the table in a light scowl. I watched as his grip tightened on his arms, as if hearing something painful.

"Umbra has no princess," Ansem declared.

"This is true, however we do have a female in the royal family that is of Ventus's age. A proper match, if I may add."

"Go on," Ansem ushered.

"Her name is Kairi, half sister to a guest to these negotiations." My blood ran cold. "Am I correct Reno?"

"Yes," I replied, nodding curtly. "Kairi is my half sister." My illegitimate, half blooded sister whom I had no affections for since the day she was set before me. I denied our relation behind closed doors.

Ventus seemed less than exuberant over the match, confirmed by my uncle and his father by a document and signature. Kairi's hand in Ventus's for the treaty between our nations. Negations for the wedding would be planned immediately by the Queens of our two nations, as well as their ladies. The prince was told to meander about the castle, and I was told to escort him.

"What do you fancy?" I asked curiously.

"I enjoy a game of chess," he said on a voice so smooth, the finest silk could not compare. "I also take pleasure in the exuberance horse riding and fencing."

To the stables it was. I took the young prince to the stables and let him browse the large beasts, to my surprise he found a white Arabian stallion and threw the lock, setting the animal free. He then reined it and mounted him without a saddle and with a grace I had never witnessed before. He looked down upon me expectantly, "do you wish to walk?"

I was jolted from my trance and retrieved one of the beasts, saddled and reined before taking the prince's side. He trotted the beautiful animal to the door and then forced him into a full gallop, flying over the hills with a beauty I could not comprehend. In a moment's time, my own horse had somewhat reached his and the two of us flew as birds over the country side.

It was at sundown when the horse needed time to rest, I located him at the base of a tree, leaned back on the animal's side and eating an apple. I dismounted my own horse and allowed the beast to graze. The Arabian shook its mane and Ventus complained playfully as it was tossed onto him, stroking its neck with a smile.

I dropped down beside him, "How is it you have such an abundance of energy?"

"I did not want to miss the first stars," he replied.

He then searched the sky, and one by one he pointed to all the stars until the blackness was overflowing with glittering lights. I was fixated on the reflection of them, shining in his eyes and smile as each one appeared and was identified by name. It was not long before they all had been accounted for, the prince leaning back on the stallion and grinning.

"Are you truly a Prince?"

"Of course. What would make you ask such a ludicrous question?" He said it as if it was truly amusing.

"You seem far too lax to rule a country."

"It will not be much longer that I have the chance to be lax and to myself. I am merely enjoying the presents of today as they come. I watch the sky become dark each night."

There was a silence between us, a neigh from my horse as it fell asleep. The grass rippled like water on the winds and echoed the fragile peace of the land.

"May I ask you a question?" Ventus suddenly spoke.

"You may."

"Do you believe I should marry the lady Kairi?"

"It is imperative that our countries have such an alliance. However, it is not our decision to make."

"I suppose that is true," Ventus replied, quieter suddenly. "Is it wrong to believe it not our father's either?"

This caught my attention, such words were almost treason in our kingdom, but to his, they were merely thoughts expressed by tongue and he was unaware of the possible consequence. Alas, I succumbed to the moment and expressed my own, "I suppose any woman in my uncle's lineage would do."

"Any woman," he repeated softly, as if trying to convince himself in a dreamlike state.

Another silence ensued between the prince and I.

"What was it they called you? I seem to have forgotten."

"Reno," I replied softly.

He repeated my name on a soft breath. "I'd like you to call me Ven."

I nodded curtly.

"I'd also like you to be true to your own nature, unless of course our elders are present. We are far too young to act so old."

"Pardon?"

He sat up and turned to face me, a finger just inches from my nose. "Be yourself, Reno. Do not make me issue it as a command."

I nodded and smiled, Ven smiled back and the two of us roused out horses to return to the castle, I looked back at the stars before heading through the heavy wooden doors. They truly were beautiful, I'd never really noticed before.

In a week or so, the arrangements had been made. Ventus was to meet lady Kairi for the first time today. Something deep down inside of my breast churned and ached at the idea of Ventus wedding her, something that made me loathe my own flesh and blood. On an average occasion, I would merely show my distaste in her, but today, I loathed her. I wished my own sister for dead.

And how I longed for it.

She had given him such a starry eyed look, so amazed and beloved it made me wish to vomit. It was absolutely vile, but I escorted her regardless, as arranged by my Uncle and Father. I was rigid with hate when her small hand touched my arm and I lead her down the stairs, her angelic visage hidden behind a lace fan of white and silvers. She took each step as if stepping on glass, slow and graceful in her corseted blush and lily dress of absolute royalty.

I hated the moment when Ventus took her now free hand in his, bowing with a gentle kiss to the lace lined skin. I wished for death as the fan closed and Ven beheld my sister for the first time, a snake of sin coiling in my breast and clutching my heart with its poison fangs. I avoided his gaze for the entire encounter, disgusted with my sister and more so myself. I did not know what had come over me, and I wished for it to end with all my might. The procession seemed to last for centuries and Lady Kairi was eventually hustled away, and my Uncle and the King of Fabula began a heated discussion, leaving the prince and I alone to our musings again.

As usual in the past nights, we traveled out by horseback to see the first stars. However, to an unusual place, I followed the prince to the edge of a cliff. "Look there," he said with exuberance. "Do you see it?"

I looked to where he suggested, the crash of the oceans as the moon appeared still in the motioned waters, glancing upward to see the celestial figure.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I made no reply, still ill from the encounter earlier. A soft sound from my throat to acknowledge his speaking.

"Reno?" I looked away from the waves and into a deeper set, carved into the eyes of a prince. "Is something troubling you?"

"It is," I started, looking away. "I am not sure what it is."

He slid off his horse and I followed suit, setting beside him on the edge of the cliff, inhaling the scent of ocean air.

"Reno…. You do not wish of me to wed your sister." He said it more of a declaration that question.

I made no reply, ashamed of my unspoken words.

"Why is that?"

I flinched horribly at this statement. "I… I do not like it. For reasons that I cannot name, I despise even the idea."

I heard him sigh, "Perhaps this… will help you discover your reasoning."

I felt his strong hand cup my cheek and turn my face towards his, capturing my lips gently with his own for only a brief second. It was at that exact moment I knew. I had fallen in love with the Prince of Fabula, which was to be wed to my sister. Why the God above loathed me so entirely, I was unsure.

As we departed the cliffs, my heart sang a sad lullaby, cut apart by my uncle and king as well as Ventus's father.

In the next month, I was at Ven's side constantly, if not by order, then by choice. The marriage of the two royal bloods that would bond our countries was fast approaching, and as it was, Ven and I grew ever closer. The two of us were inseparable, fused together by a desire beyond our control. The two of us were practicing our fencing at current. And as I had many times, I was defeated without mercy. My own blade was at my throat and I looked up that shining blade to see my beloved prince. A soft smile was portrayed across his expression and the sunlight shone from his back, giving the blonde royal a sense of angelic light.

He sheathed the sword and held out a hand to help balance my rising, but instead I pulled down at his arm. The royal blonde toppled forward in the sudden loss of balance and landed on top of my breast. He lifted his head to realize the uncertainty of the event Fortune had given us. Slowly I leaned forward and captured his lips, far more passionate than our first. My hands caressed his shifting muscle above me and I wished for death, as to not end this moment.

My fingers slipped into the hem of his trousers and the Prince froze, grasping my wrist and firmly holding it in place, pulling away from me entirely. "Something troubling you my Prince?"

"I cannot," he breathed.

"May I ask why?"

"I am betrothed Reno, my chastity belongs to hers." In my country, it did not matter; to him, it needn't have mattered if it had. He preserved himself for her. "My apologies."

I never hated my sister more than in that moment. He used my numbing wrist to help me rise, assured that he would not fall this time. I watched in a distorted form as he stepped away from me. "I'm sorry, but an event of such cannot happen again. I am sorry… Reno." After which he left, he avoided me entirely, refusing my company and never asking for me. I was dejected from his presence.

The wedding was the last time I beheld my love for seventeen winters. To exercise my rage, I became an expert swordsman, word of my deeds spread far and wide across the land, in hopes that Ventus would hear of me.

My passions for my blonde Prince, king or no, never ceased. Word of his son, Prince Roxas's, coronation reached out city walls and I seethed with hatred. I hadn't heard of his birth, and I was being forced to attend his coming of age, my invitation marked by a royal seal.

It was not gifts I took to the event, but pure sin. I was greeted by Roxas's keeper, a small blonde with deep blue eyes. She led my way to the stables and I dismounted my horse, slipping away and following the angelic maid to the audience chamber.

"Reno," he said enthusiastically. "It has been far too long my old friend!"

"You call me your friend when we have not spoken for seventeen winters?"

"But of course," he said, rising from his throne and descending the steps under my sister's careful gaze. "No time can rip apart a friendship as strong as ours."

"I suppose," I said, glaring back at my half blooded relation. "Where is the young prince Roxas I have heard words of?"

"Roxas!" Ventus bellowed, and a small blonde suddenly stood up from a throne I had missed to Ventus's right.

"Yes father?"

"Come and greet our esteemed guest."

The small blonde became more visible to me with each step, and with each step he appeared more like Ventus the day we had met. He had the same angelic harmony played about his image, and my longing for its holy grace throbbed in my soul. "Reno, this is my son and Prince of Fabula; Roxas."

I bowed to him.

"Roxas, this is Duke of Umbra, Reno."

"It is a pleasure," Roxas said smoothly.

For the duration of the day, I was haunted by what I know realized I wished to do. I leaned against the balcony banister when night finally graced me, overlooking the ocean and spoke words I knew were in my soul. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"It is," the voice said behind me. Ventus stood beside me then, his deep blue cape fluttering on the soft wind, there was a short silence before he spoke again. "I am sorry Reno."

"Your apologies are accepted, but too late to matter."

"What will you do?"

"There is a war in your future Ventus."

"You would aim to destroy us?"

"Not your kingdom," I replied smoothly. "Only you and the wretch you call my sister."

"The devil lies within your soul Reno; you must vanquish its evil and return to me whom you once were! Do not speak such things!" His hands gripped my shoulders and his fingers pressed into my flesh. "I have heard far and wide of the knightly Reno, Duke of Umbra, you would besmirch your good name with my destruction?"

"The devil's sin are inside of me yes, and I harbor them well. I will destroy you."

"May I ask why?" He breathed on a shallow, desperate air, his hands releasing me. "Why is it you have come to wish my death?"

I began to walk away, but his hand gripped my shoulder again, clenching it with hope and despair. I turned to see such emotions floating through those deep blue eyes, crashing waves echoing in a memory of a time I felt complete. "Have you not discovered my reasoning?"

"I fear I have not," he replied.

I turned sharply and pressed my lips to his, sealing all of my emotion for him within the action, before pulling away and curtly leaving.

-X-x-X-x-X- ….. -X-x-X-x-X-

I stepped away from the scene of my destruction, a blonde prince quivering on the floor. I returned my stained clothes and armor to their natural state and walked from the image of death. As I crossed the battlefield, I stepped over to Ventus one last time. "Goodbye my love."

"No," I heard someone whisper. I turned to see Kairi, her angelic image stained with blood. I glanced down to see her body. "It's not goodbye if we still exist my brother."

"What is it that you want?"

"My SON," she pleaded. "Return his soul to me, to US. His home where he belongs."

"Be gone specter, you have no purpose here."

"Until the day whence my son is returned, I will remain with you, I will plague you, I will haunt you day and night, following your soul until the day you save my son from your damnation."

I chuckled, "do as you like."

I stepped over Ventus's body and passed a mound of piled bodies, ready for flame. I ordered my men to leave them, and we rode away on the horses still living, victorious and proud.

And yet, the ghost of my half sister plagued me, just as her curse had said, she followed me, visible by only my eyes.

I still hear her pleas as my pen touches this paper, as I write these words.

RENO"

I clamped the book shut in my hand, marginally disgusted but feeling for the despicable redhead. "Well that explains a few things."

"Where did you find that?" Roxas asked over my shoulder.

"It was put in my world, a copy of something Reno had written over the destruction of Fabula." I explained. "It's actually pretty interesting."

His face twisted slightly. "I disagree fully."

I chuckled and pulled him around, "creepy to know Reno had a heart under all that rapist bastardness?"

"Pardon?"

I smiled and shook my head, "One of these days I'll have to teach you slang."

He smiled, but then it faded. "Axel…"

"Yes?"

"DO you believe that someday we shall be saved? Some day we shall reach the heavens above?"

"I believe that heaven is where your heart is, where you are most happy. So my heaven is right here with you."

Roxas smiled, the pearls of his teeth gleaming in his angelic light. "Then here is fine."

I pulled him closer to me, the blonde nestling into my chest and falling asleep. I fell asleep too, feeling the exact moment of tranquility that overcame us both.

-X-x-X-x-X--X-x-X-x-X-

Tell me- do you think I should continue with a sequel? Or leave it here?

I'm all for either.

Hope you all enjoyed seeing Reno's POV. Sick bastard had his sick twisted reasons, fueled by envy and lust. 2 very powerful sins. Yes. I made all of Reno's account a book, that way I could leave out details. It's called CHEATING.  
And how I do love a good cheat session.


End file.
